yr_7_interdependence_science_animal_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
G-74635h
G-74635h is a planet in the G-74635 system, 43 light years away from Earth. Located within its star’s habitable zone, the planet is covered with a thick and cold atmosphere. G-74635h is generally off limits to those of the Orion Republic, due to the presence of Bidote, a small furry animal which is known throughout the Orion Arm as a ecological disaster and the Kulutundra Mycelial Network, a sentient fungi network that spans the entire planet. The KMN was considered dangerous after Tolamad Incident, where the fungi infected and destroyed an entire battle group above the planet. The planet was one of many made as a result of the Genesis Project, a project conceived as terraforming technology. Most plants on the planet have much darker shades and more sporadic growth patterns as a result of G-74635’s red dwarf status and an unpredictable pattern of solar winds and solar flares. History One of many planets created as a result of the Genesis Project, G-74635h was created from the remains of a previous planet, destroyed by a freak solar flare. The procedure took many years to complete and when it was finished, it had already terraformed itself into a habitable environment with wildlife already growing in an accelerated state. A fungi, later known as the Kulutundra Mycelial Network, already maintained a large presence on the planet, living on every continent. eventually after many years, the different fungi supercolonies joined and the combine knowledge and experiences of the different colonies created a sentient mind. The fungi, in its feral state, already made symbiotic relation ships to the wildlife it inhabited with, bringing nutrients to plants and guiding animals to food. One particular species, the Doutera, formed a strong relationship to the fungi, with the fungi augmenting the animals senses. These relationship with the wildlife and the ability to transfer knowledge almost instantaneously, interested the Orion Republic Science Division a lot. Republic Occupation In 3472 CE, a fleet of military warships and science vessels entered the planets orbit and began to deploy landing parties. Soon, bases were established and the fungi were beginning to be harvested and experimented on. The Science Division were hoping to implement the fungus into starship systems, making response time instantaneous. Unbeknownst to them, the fungi all shared a mind with each other, being a telepathic species, every sub-colony felt the experiments. After many lengths of time, a conclusion was made. A human presence on G-74635h would put the the Network at risk. Shuttle came to and from the base to restock on supplies. Multiple shuttle, unknown to the scientists, carried fungi colonies. These fungi would infect the crew and take over the shuttle, often making kamikaze attacks on the fleet. After the 7th month of occupation, the first vessel fell prey to the KMN. The ORS Union, a supply ship carrying shuttle full of supplied to the surface, was infected fully. The ORS Union flew near the centre of the fleet, detonating its matter-antimatter reactor, destroying nearly the entire fleet and rendering the rest of the ships powerless due to the emp effect a core breach has. Some of the ships fell into the atmosphere of the planet, including the ORS Cherokee, a science vessel which contains a cryogenically frozen Bidote specimen. This specimen escaped the ship after it crashed on the surface and immediately became an nightmare for the KMN, as it fed on the fungi colonies. Bidote problems After bidotes were accidentally introduced to the planet’s surface, the biosphere of the planet changed drastically.large amounts of carbon dioxide was released into the atmosphere, killing a large amount of animals. To combat this problem, most animals made hunting the bidotes their top priorities. Plant life began to grow in a sporadic pattern to compensate for the growing number of bidotes. The fungal system on the planet was especially at risk as fungi was one of bidotes main food sources. Using a combination of wild and symbiotically linked animals, the fungi network launched a massive campaign across the planet. Even with the entire planet at their disposal, they were only able to contain the populations of bidotes, and not completely wipe them out.